


You're Kidding Right?

by orphan_account



Series: Cute One shots :) [3]
Category: IZONE (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is So Done, Kindaa?, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), only soft 4 u tho ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She has always been an inspiration to Seungmin and Felix since they were both young. But once they actually leave, how will she handle her best friends leaving forever? Until they meet again years later.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader
Series: Cute One shots :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006641
Kudos: 4





	You're Kidding Right?

**Author's Note:**

> heYEYyyYy anyways, i decided to post earlier because why nottt? anyways seungmin is bias wrecking me lately and i feel disrespectedddd. ANYWAYS STREAM "ALL IN"
> 
> edit: i'm starting a chapter series but i cant get inspired by anything LMAO

**(FLASHBACK) SYDNEY, AUSTRIA, 2010**

"Felix! Help him" I said to Felix who had around 10 books about the Korean language scattered around him. "I don't know what he's saying, Y/N!" Felix said as he was rushing through every translator book he could find. Seungmin rolled his eyes at the boys actions.

"See, even Seungmin thinks you're crazy!" I said as Felix closed his books and looked at me. "And how am I supposed to know how to speak Korean?" Felix said as he stood up and headed towards his TV to turn it on. "창문을 열 수 있습니까?" Seungmin asked making me turn towards him in confusion. 

"UHH FELIX!" I said as he turned back in an annoyed face. "What is it this time?" He asked and turned towards Seungmin who repeated the same question again. "창문을 열 수 있습니까?" He said making Felix head towards the window and opening it.

"Wow did you actually understand that?" I said as I laughed at him who just rolled his eyes and layed on his bed. "I'm pretty smart for a 10 almost 11 kid" Felix said as I giggled as his remark. 

I was the youngest in this group of me, Seungmin, and Felix. They were both born in 2000 with me being born in 2001. I was always a year younger than them, but we made it work. "Anyways, Seungmin please say you know some English..." Felix said as we both stared at a confused Seungmin. We have been teaching him English for about 2 years now. 

He knew some phrases, but he didn't completely understand the complicated language that was English. "Yea, I can speak some" He said making me and Felix's eyes light up, His accent was cute. 

"You did it mate" He said as he high-fives Seungmin who was smiling like crazy. "Bet you guys can't talk a whole conversation in English" I said making Seungmin death glare me and turns toward Felix. 

"G'day mate" Felix said as he went to shake Seungmin's hand, Seungmin shaking his hand back

"Hello"

"How good are you at English?"

"Moderate I would say"

"That's good to know, how old are you? I'm 10"

"I'm 10 too, about to turn 11 in a couple of months"

"Your English is very good, Seungmin"

"Thank you, I learned from you and Y/n"

"Y/N is too young to be in the 10 year old group"

My eyes shot up from the ground. "What!?" I said as they both laughed. "Just kidding Y/N~~ I love y-"

**(PRESENT) SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA, 2020**

I was cut off from my memories when Hyewon decided to walk into my room. "Y/N?" She said sitting down on the bed, shaking me to wake me up I think. "Oh... Hey Hyewon" I said.

"Still thinking about the memories?" She said making me nod and sad-smile at the same time. "It's okay, maybe you will get the meet them again, soulmates do end up meeting again" Hyewon said making me smile.

"I don't think you can have two soulmates" I said making her giggle. "Of course you can silly!" She said as she got of my bed and headed towards the door. "Also, happy 19th birthday, Y/N" She said as she walked out the door and into the kitchen.

Oh yea.. Hi! I forgot to mention how today I turned 19, it isn't really a special birthday. But I know next year i'm turning 20 and out of my teenage years. As I was walking out my room I start to see how dark it is in the living room.

"Hyewon..? come on this isn't funny!" I said as I went to the kitchen to grab a knife until I hear balloons pop out of nowhere with Hyewon and 8 other guys in the room. "Happy Birthday Y/N!" They all said in sync because that's just cliche. I saw two of the boys come towards me with a cake that said "happy birthday Y/N!" on the top with icing.

I recognized the two that were holding the cake

_Seungmin and Felix_

"I- Felix... S-Seungmin?" I wanted to mentally slap myself for stuttering but it was two boys I haven't seen since I was 14. "The one and only" Seungmin said as they both put the cake down on the counter as we all cried and hugged each other. 

Making everybody look at us in awe, some were even crying at the sight of us three best friends hugging each other again for the first time in years. I pulled away and looked at them both with happy tears.

"Seungmin, are you fluent in English?" I asked him as he nodded his head in agreement and said.

_"Yes"_

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

-Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> email for suggestions ig  
> cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com
> 
> I wrote this at like 2 in the morning no judge plz


End file.
